1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns nitrogen fireable resistor compositions.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,328 to Hankey describes a composition for making electrical resistance elements. The entire contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,328 are incorporated by reference herein.
A resistor formulation generally comprises a conductor phase (perovskite), a glass phase (binder component or glass frit), additives and an organic vehicle.
A problem frequently encountered in nitrogen fireable resistors is the interaction at the contact points between the resistor and the metal, e.g., copper, terminals, which leads to an unfavorable aspect ratio.